


Voice Activated

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark reacts to Lex's voice, and Lex helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Activated

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in [Impatient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992540)

Lex flips his cell phone closed with a sigh of relief. That had been the last of a long series of calls trying to fix an emergency at the plant. It hadn't been fun trying to fix it over the phone, but he'd managed to do it.

Looking over at Clark, Lex sighs again, this time with regret. His younger lover has been getting increasingly restless as each call had led into another one. Being on the phone for their entire drive back from a day in Metropolis, is not how Lex had wanted to spend his time.

Clark's parents weren't thrilled with him dating their seventeen-year-old son, but they were allowing it as long as strict rules were following. Lex doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Right now they're only ten minutes from violating clark's curfew.

Luckily, they're less than a mile from the Kent farm now, so they won't be late, but Lex laments the lost time from the first day trip they've been allowed to take since they officially started dating. "I'm sorry, Clark. I would have much preferred to spend the drive talking to you."

After turning onto the dirt road leading to the Kent's house, Lex takes his hand off the gearshift and reaches across the console to pat Clark's thigh. He's about to say something about making it up his lover, when he's stopped by a low moan from Clark's throat. "Clark?"

In response, Clark grabs the hand Lex has on his thigh and guides it a little up and over. Lex gasps himself as he feels the brunet's cock hard and stiff beneath the denim. Automatically, he brings the car to a slightly jerky halt by the Kent's front gate. "Jesus, Clark! What..."

Moaning again as Lex runs an appreciative finger over his length, Clark's voice drops to an even huskier register than before. "Your voice. On the phone. God, Lex! So hot, listening to you issue orders, making all those men and women toe your line. My cock started filling the first time you barked out a command. Every call after that just made it worse."

Reflexively, Lex's hand squeezes around the cock in his grip at Clark's explanation, but then he forces himself to let go. Hurriedly, he gets out of the car. Clark follows, but the hurt in his plaintive, "Lex?" makes him stop.

Glancing up at the window he knows belongs to the elder Kents, Lex notices that the light that had been on when he pulled up is now off. So the Kents, most likely Jonathan, know they have returned. However, Lex is aware that the patriarch of this little family wouldn't really go to sleep until he heard Lex's car crunching back up the dirt road again.

"We can't, Clark." Lex can hear the regret in his own voice, but he can't afford to relent. "You remember the last time we stayed in my car for more than a few minutes. Your father came out to 'see if anything was wrong.' Luckily, we were just kissing that time. How do you think he'd take it if he saw me blowing you?"

Walking up the steps onto the front porch, Lex hears Clark stumble at his question. Turning, he reaches out to steady his lover, only to have his arm used to pull him against Clark's hard body. "Lex, you can't... I mean, please don't leave me like this. I'm burning for you, and the least touch from you feels so much better than anything I can do to myself."

Clark own husky voice and desperation are hardening Lex's cock up quickly, and Lex's good judgment starts to go out the window.

Good judgment leaves completely when Clark maneuvers him against the wall of the farmhouse, hands roaming up and down his arms, mouth nuzzling into his neck, and begging, "Pleasepleaseplease," over and over again.

Threading fingers into Clark's silky hair, Lex clenches his hand and pulls until he can see Clark's face. Under the dim illumination of the porch light, he watches Clark lick his lips, and takes in the pupils blown wide with arousal.

Releasing his grip on Clark's hair, Lex brings up both hands instead to cup the brunet's face. At the same time, Lex shifts, and puts a leg between both of Clark's. Lex knows his own voice is going to be husky with growing arousal, but he doesn't clear his throat. "Ride my thigh, Clark. Ride it hard."

Gasping, Clark falls against Lex completely and thrusts. Lex gasps himself at the feel of the hard length pushing against his leg. The fabric of his loose, casual pants pushes up his leg, and he shivers as the fabric slides over his skin.

Clark's pushing against him hard enough that Lex's own erection is getting some stimulation, but it isn't hard enough. Until Clark's large hands wrap around his hips. The thumb of Clark's left hand is just above the head of Lex's cock, so every time Clark thrusts against Lex, Lex's cock pushes into Clark's thumb.

Closing his eyes at the exquisite feeling, Lex tries to thrust himself, but finds he can't move. Clark's grip is completely implacible. Biting back a moan at being restrained so easily, Lex forces his eyes back open. He wants to watch Clark come apart.

As Clark speeds up, Lex knows it'll happen soon, and he won't be far behind. "God, Clark! That's it. Ride me. Your cock feels so good against my leg. It's so hard right now, that I'll probably have a bruise where you're pushing into me."

Lex tightens the grip he still has on Clark's face when his lover tries to ease off at the idea of bruising him. "Don't you dare. I'm looking forward to it. Every time I press against the bruise, I'll remember what we did tonight, and how you looked and sounded. I'll press my fingers to it often, tomorrow. I'll be hard all day."

Whimpering, Clark's thrusts against Lex's thigh start to get more erratic. "That's it, Clark. Let me feel your heat blooming against my leg."

Afraid Clark is going to forget where they are and be his usual vocal self, Lex pulls him forward and presses their lips together. He's just in time, as Clark cries out into his mouth. Lex swallows the sound, and pushes his tongue into Clark's mouth, simulating Clark's thrusts into his leg.

When Lex bites Clark's tongue, and pushes his leg down just as Clark is thrusting up, Clark's grip on Lex's hips tightens and he freezes in place. Lex feels the warmth on his leg, and he breathes deeply as the musky scent of Clark's release surrounds them.

All of the sensations get to Lex, and he stiffens against Clark, too, as his own orgasm roars through him.

Slumping together, Lex just feels his breathing returning to normal when the porch get suddenly much brighter. If Lex's back wasn't already against a wall, he knows he would have jumped backwards in a most undignified manner.

Someone inside has turned on a light, one much brighter than the low wattage bulb on the porch. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

Looking down at him, Clark sighs. "I'm sorry, Lex. You deserve better than me forcing a quickie on you, and it couldn't have been a very comfortable position either."

Giving him a quick kiss, Lex steps back and shakes his head. "Don't be sorry. The...quickie...was a complete turn-on. Besides, I meant what I said about tomorrow. I'm looking forward to being quite...stiff, all day."

Lex turns to leave, but not before seeing a smile starting to grow on Clark's face. However, it's the sight of two large, brown slippers appearing on the stairs that have him hurrying his steps to his car.


End file.
